The Awkward Meetings Between Two Acquaintances
by Neon Douche
Summary: Title says all. Pudd and a side of Flones. Warning: very cute and very cotton candy fluffly. Also be warned that Pudd awkwardness is very cute especially since we all know that shy!Dougie is simply adorable. You have been warned. Rated 'T' because my sailor mouth leaks onto my works.
1. Snow Rain, a Cuppa and Daily Routines

The Awkward Meetings Between Two Acquaintances

* * *

**Summary:** Title says all. Pudd. Warning: very cute and very cotton candy fluffly. Also be warned that Pudd awkwardness is very cute especially since we all know that shy!Dougie is simply adorable. You have been warned.

* * *

**A/N:** I thought of this before I went to bed. Written May 19, 2013.

**A/N 2: **So there's been a lot of drama in the archive lately... like, where'd all the fluff go? *sigh* This is the fashion world all over again. Instead of fun, cute, and fluffly, it's action and drama... not that I have a problem with that it's just that I don't think my heart can take much more of a beating. So I bring y'all this! I actually wasn't supposed to post it yet but I'm pretty sure a few friends of mine and/or fellow authors could really use the 'pick-me-up'. So I hope y'all enjoy!

* * *

Snow Rain, a Cuppa and Daily Routines

* * *

Dougie was that type of special person. For instance, he doesn't just stop at snow. He says 'snow rain', it was a habit, originating from his childhood when his brain was developed enough to process a full memory. He was around five. He remembered waking up, freezing cold. It was around eight in the morning when Dougie watched as the frozen flakes fell to the sparkling blanket. His first thought,

"What's wrong with the rain?" His parents looked at each other then at Dougie, confused. They were in the breakfast nook. Dougie's mum preparing breakfast and his father sipping on a cup of strong black coffee whilst reading the newspaper. Dougie had run down the stairs to ask the question he had on his mind.

"What do you mean, sweetheart?" His mother asked, her eyes looking at Dougie, skillfully not letting the food burn.

"Look outside! The rain it's white and it's... white." His parents took a moment to realize what he meant. They giggled.

"Technically it's not rain, Dougs, it's snow. It's like rain but it's colder and frozen." Dougie's father explained.

"It's rain but it's not rain?"

"I suppose." Dougie nodded and went to the living room to watch the Saturday cartoons. He grabbed the remote and turned on the television just as his mother finished breakfast.

"Snow rain..." Dougie simply whispered. His attention brought back to Tom and Jerry.

* * *

Now he's in an apartment, it's the middle of December. Waking up to the same cold, he's surprised he hasn't died of hypothermia yet. He shoves his face into his lumpy pillow and pulls the thin blanket around himself. He tries the envision the dream he was just dreaming in his head but failing miserably. He remembers from his teenage years that dreaming is only subconscious. So if you try to re-envision one, you'll probably fail and wake yourself up even more. Dougie, frustrated, sits up and rubs his face. He slaps his cheeks a couple of times to wake himself. He sighs and looks around his crappy, two room apartment. It's a habit of his, fearing that someone had come in during the night and had stolen something... or worse.

Dougie pushes himself off of his bed and trudges to his dresser. Opening a drawer full of clothes old and slightly new. He lazily prompted on wearing an an off-white and pink jumper under a dark grey coat and a pair of old black jeans. He puts them on, deciding to skip the morning shower and go straight to work at the Starbucks across the street. Breakfast was there too, because who needs home breakfast when you can just nick something at Starbucks? Surely Giovanna won't mind, she's generous like that plus not a lot of people work at the Starbucks he works at so it's just fine. Dougie tugs his door open and walks out, he locks and closes the door behind him walks down the hallway to the stairs leading to the lobby. Once he is outside, he turns left walks down the street to the first intersection and makes a right, crossing the street. And he's there. Oh, the joys of only walking three minutes to work, especially when you're Dougie Poynter.

Before entering the building, Dougie takes a moment to breathe in the significance that is snow. "Actually, snow rain..." Dougie smiles to himself. Sweet, shy, child-like Dougie. Then he feels someone tug at the back of his coat and then he feels himself being dragged to the inside of the cafe. He inwardly chuckles. "Good morning to you too Giovanna."

"You're late." Giovanna states. Dougie pulls away from Giovanna's soft grip to glance at the nearest clock, 7:19. He is late he usually gets here at 7:15. He looks at Giovanna who is smiling and he starts to smile too. It's a small, silly joke they know. If Dougie arrives later than 7:15 by a few minutes (his normal arrival time) Giovanna will just simply say, "You're late.". Elementary, silly, and yet annoying to others, but that's how children are.

Dougie makes his way to the kitchen where he takes off his coat and puts on his apron, he has privileges for being friends with the manager, you get to wear what ever you want as long as there's an apron over it. He goes back out to take his place at the register and finds his name tag there. Puzzled he looks at Giovanna who is heading into the back, he gives a questioned look and Giovanna sighs.

"You dropped it last night." He sheepishly grins and pins it onto his apron then looks up to see a man standing there... since when?

"Oh! Sorry, sir. I didn't see you there I just found my name tag here and... it was quite puzzling y'know." The blue-eyed man nods and takes out a notepad and a pen. He scribbles something down and places it on the counter along with some bills, enough for a nice, hot cuppa. Dougie picks the note up and reads it out loud. "Sore throat, can't speak. A medium cuppa will be nice, please." Dougie looks at the man who has his face buried in his dark blue scarf, probably in embarrassment. He smiles sympathetically at the brown-haired man.

"Sure thing mate. Nothing to be embarrassed about." Dougie smiles. "Can I ask for your name please?"

The man nods, a smile growing on his face as well. He takes his pen and notepad out once again and scribbles down his name. He tears it out of the spiral bound book and hands it to Dougie. Dougie holds the piece in his hands and glances at the man who is now averting Dougie's gaze, he brings his attention to the paper with the name written on it. He reads. "Harry."

* * *

**A/N 3: **So does anyone remember Tasteful Parisian Pastries? A one-shot from Centennial Lovers? I kind of evolved that concept to make this, it's still Dougie and Harry, it's still a cafe. Unfortunately, Dougie's not as cynical, Harry's not a college jock, and they're not in Paris but I hope you all enjoyed this anyway. Chapter 2 coming soon and review please!


	2. Burning Water, Shy Giggles and Diamonds

The Awkward Meetings Between Two Acquaintances

* * *

**A/N:** Wow! Great response, this story has. Thanks to deeplyinloves and kbeto for reviewing! And those two plus Helen Wood, neonharlot and beth1996x for following and/or favoriting. I appreciate it guys! Thanks a bunch! Written June 3, 2013.

**A/N 2:** I will give one of you a sneak peek into my latest Sci-Fi Flones fic if y'all tell me why the word 'Diamonds' is in the title. A hint: take notice of the events in the chapter (that's how I name each chapter) while keeping in mind the title. I have no idea what I'm doing, just a fun little thing that's all xD. Hope y'all enjoy!

* * *

Burning Water, Shy Giggles and Diamonds

* * *

Harry sipped his tea as he strolled around the semi-familiar plaza. His throat was killing him! Why he didn't decided to go straight home after buying his tea, he'll never know. He roamed around for what seemed like hours, only it being an hour and a half later. In the end he just ended up buying a knitted cardigan from Forever 21, as an early birthday present for himself. He also made a quick trip to the drug store for some sore throat relief-medicine-stuff-thingy...

On his way out of the drug store, he threw his now empty cup of tea into a bin nearby. Now he was on his way back to the Starbucks he had just visited a few mere hours ago. To him, it seemed -no- was really stupid but he couldn't make tea for himself even if the world depended on it. He'd probably burn the water... and it was just water! As he walks he let's his mind wander to pretty much anything that he wants to think about. It's a flaw but it's actually quite relaxing sometimes, to be absentminded at times. It's pretty much like portable yoga, you reflect and relax and at the same time, kill time, because before he knows it, Harry's at the familiar Starbucks. He sighs and shrugs to himself.

'What have I got to lose?' Harry thinks to himself. He budges the door open with his free hand, his right hand and steps inside. He unconsciously and slowly starts to hide his face into his knitted blue scarf and tugs on the hem of his red plaid hoodie. Taking a few steps to the end of the line before stopping behind a middle-aged woman with brown, chin-length hair. Harry let's out a small huff. He tightens and loosens his grip on the bags in his left hand before slipping the loops of both bags onto his wrist. He shoves both of his now free hands into the pockets of his hoodie and fumbles with the pen and small notepad kept in there. Harry was never a fan of making a fool of himself but he just really needed another warm drink, it's for his well being, he argued. He never liked going back and forth between places. It made him look a bit like an idiot, he once said. Finally, he was at the counter ready to order, when,

"He-hey! It's you! Uh... Ha, Hen, Henry -no- ah! Harry! It's Harry right?" The blonde cashier in front of him asks. Harry silently smiles, slightly embarrassed, then nods. "Well then Harry, what would you like."

Harry glances at the menu for a few seconds then takes out the pen and notepad out of his hoodie pockets. He scribbles down his order and places it in the blonde's awaiting hands.

"A steaming cup of hot chocolate." Dougie reads aloud again. "And your name for... being so kind... oh. Why?"

Harry scratches the back of his head and shrugs then gestures at what's written on the paper. The blonde responds with a cynical chuckle and points at an empty space on his apron, making Harry nearly burst out laughing. The cashier, still totally unaware of his once again misplaced name tag, says,

"Can't read the name tag?" He says. "My name's Dougie."

That was all it took for Harry to chuckle audibly. It wouldn't be classified as a full laugh, just a really audible chuckle, one might even hear from three feet away. Dougie, puzzled, looks at the empty spot on his apron, realization dawning upon him. Dougie blushes madly in embarrassment but soon joins in on the laughter. Luckily today was a slow day or else a customer from behind Harry would be complaining right about now. A brown-eyed blonde comes in from the back with a piping hot cup of hot cocoa in his hands.

"Hot! Hot! Hot! Hoooooot!" He whines. Dougie's chuckles stop abruptly but his smile remains and he takes the cup of hot, chocolaty liquid from him.

"Thanks, Tom."

"Remind me to, like, double the wrap the stuff that goes around it and stuff, 'kay?" Tom notes as he walks back to the machines. Dougie nods and hands the cup to Harry. Harry smiles in thanks then nods in appreciation. He takes his wallet out from his back pocket and fishes out an appropriate amount of money. He places the bills in Dougie's hand and nods once again, a full and bright smile emitting from his face.

Dougie clears his throat and brushes his fringe away from his eyes, showing off two caribbean orbs. A white smile matching Harry's. "Uh, well. I gotta get back to work y'know and then find my broken name tag but it was... it was, uh, nice meeting you Harry." Dougie shyly giggles.

Harry nods, his smile dies to a small and friendly grin. He holds his hand out, his bags make a rustling noise as they moved. Dougie looks at the hand before taking it in his own, they move them up and down in a synchronized fashion before letting go. Dougie mutters a timid farewell and Harry tips his head to him. Harry walks around back to the front of the cafe then exits out the door into the Seattle streets.

Dougie sighs and watches the other man leave, though the windows. Once he's out of sight, he smiles to himself, out of what? Dougie doesn't know... it's still in a development stage. Then 'The State of Dreaming' started playing.

* * *

**A/N 3:** I made it really obvious so one of you's better of caught it! That is if y'all know who or what I'm talkin' about. Oh, and I gotta thank my big brother, **kbeto** for pointing out some errors. Well then, until next time! Deuces!


	3. A Tune in School, Accents and Neighbors

The Awkward Meetings Between Two Acquaintances

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks to LeilatheGalaxyDefender, kbeto and lozzigurl for following and/or reviewing! Written June 4, 2013 (Well technically, it was 12:30 in the morning when I wrote this.) By the way, I'm sorry for not contacting you all and thanking you guys personally but I've been really busy lately. Just today I went to the mall to buy some bare necessities (undies, socks, etc.) and y'know what? I ended up buying myself a new pair of eyeglasses, a new phone, and a gift for my dad for Fathers Day. Also next week I'm starting school again (Senior year! WOOH!) and I've been getting myself supplies and stuff. So, yeah, oh, and while I'm on this topic, obviously, updates will be slower so DAMNIT! I hope y'all understand!

**A/N 2:** Has anyone noticed that Tom's tweets are getting... y'know... Valley Girl. It's so weird because I have a Valley Girl accent and to see your idol typing it down in tweets kinda weirds me out a little bit. Anyone else weirded out? Though, it is kinda cute to see him do that, don't get me wrong but still... Anyway, hope y'all enjoy!

**A/N 3:** My big bro, kbeto, corrected me again. Thanks dude! Gosh you could be, like, a beta reader or something! x) Oh and since you found out what 'Diamonds' meant, you get to read the first chapter to my newest Sci-Fi Flones fanfiction! Just PM me and I'll send it to you. Yay! 'Diamonds' was a reference to my latest musical obssession, Marina and the Diamonds. The line in the last chapter, -Then 'The State of Dreaming' started playing.- is referencing her for 'The State of Dreaming' is one of her songs.

* * *

A Tune in School, Accents and Neighbors

* * *

Dougie whistles a tune. Not a pop tune. Not a blues tune. Just a tune. A tune in development. A tune in school. Emitting from out of the blue but slowly turning into a rainbow. Into something that would eventually mean something, to someone... or maybe two. Dougie hears the faint crunching of snow rapidly coming towards from behind him. He turns around to see Tom jogging up to him, waving and grinning.

"Dougie! Doug! Wait up!" Dougie stops and turns more to face his best friend since he started working at the SB (other than Gio of course).

"Hey Tommy. What's up?" Dougie pulls a hand out of his pocket to check the time on his watch. "It's getting pretty late, what are you up to now?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to have a sleepover, like, tonight, y'know." Tom asked. Dougie randomly poked Tom's cheek and it caused both men to smile. "So what do ya say? You wanna, like hang for t'night?"

"Just as long as you keep your accent at a low." Dougie snorted. He started walking in the direction that led to Tom's flat. Tom follows. "I don't wanna catch it."

Tom gasped. "You're treating my accent as if it's the plague! Besides it's not my fault I grew up in California."

"Specifically, Napa Valley. Valley as in Valley Girl where you got your accent." Tom groans.

"I thought I told you to say 'Valley Guy'!" Dougie shakes his head.

"Valley Girl is the proper term! There is no such thing as a 'Valley Guy'. A friend of mine told me that there are only a few major accents in California. Namely, 'Surfer', 'Californian' I mean, duh, 'Cali-Ghetto', and you a 'Valley Girl'."

"Well your friend is stupid for saying that it's just Valley Girls." Dougie had to stifle a giggle.

"Actually Tom, you said that. You never mentioned a 'Valley Guy'." Tom stops in his tracks then pushes his chest into the air and nose up high. He walks past Dougie, saying,

"Well now I'll include 'Valley Guy' into the list." Tom pouts. Dougie watches the older blonde walk away, he runs up next to him and tries to follow his pace.

"Don't be such a Beverly bitch, Tom." Dougie states. "I know that you don't like Beverly bitches and I'm telling you right now that you're acting like one."

Dougie receives a light punch to the arm. "You started it."

The two look at one another before breaking into smiles. Dougie sighs and looks up at the stars, snow rain was lightly falling upon them. He then feels something cold collide with his shoulder and hears loud crunches of snow, as if someone was running away. Tom was in front of him, quickly sprinting away from the younger man all while laughing his head off. Tom turns to face Dougie and starts making faces, taunting him. Dougie shakes his head with a smile and kneels down to the snow and starts to craft a ball.

"We are such children." He stands up, takes aim, then fires.

* * *

"Ah, god!" Tom yelps as he and Dougie stumble out of the elevator. Dougie cringes as he hears another moan of pain slip from his friends mouth. Long story short, Tom got hurt. Short story long, Dougie practically threw a screwball directly at Tom's face, causing Tom to stumble and cry in pain then slip on a little patch of ice. Resulting in a bloody nose and a sprained ankle.

"I am so sorry, Tom!" Dougie apologized. "I, uh, I just really don't know my own strength and I really didn't mean to aim for your face! I-it was an accident! Seriously!"

Tom moans. "It's okay... It's my fault. I started it, really, it's, like, nothing to be sorry about. I'm, like, totally fine."

"It is Tom, it is something to be sorry about. Now shut up and help me unlock your door." Dougie reaches behind his limping friend, he slips his hand into Tom's back pocket and fishes for the keys. He unconsciously starts pushing Tom up against the door and Tom makes a rather loud bump.

"Uh, uh... Dougie?!" Tom stands wide-eyed as another face catches his eye. Tom blushes, rose red, in embarrassment and tries to hide his face by looking the other way. Dougie mumbles to himself, complaining that the keys aren't in the pocket he stuck his hand in. He slips his hand out then sticks it in the next pocket and immediately feels the cold, hard metal. He manages to loop his finger through the ring and his yanks it out, scratching Tom's ass in the process.

"Ow!" Tom gasps. Dougie just gives him a grin.

"Got it!" It is then that the third member of the party announces his presence by clearing his throat. Dougie turns to face a curly-haired man, awkwardly standing in his doorway. He was madly blushing.

"Well -uh-, Tom I was just -uh-... A-am I interrupting something?" The man asked. Tom then pushes Dougie off of him and pushes himself off the door to face the man.

"Uh, n-no! It's, like, totally fine, y'know?! 'Cause, like, I'm not dating him or whatever, y'know!" Tom nearly tumbles over but catches himself by steadying himself on the wall. "Like, he's just a friend. And he... -uh- he was just, like, getting my keys and stuff, y'know."

"Yeah, 'cause he -uh- we were, like..." Dougie adds. "Earlier we had like a, a, snowball fight."

"Y-yeah! And he, like, hit me... in the face, y'know and, like, I fell or, like, slipped on a patch of ice and then I, like, sprained my ankle, y'know." The two started overlapping each other out of nerves and embarrassment... and Dougie didn't even know who this guy was!

The man chuckles quietly and smiles at the two. "Oh, uh, okay then." The man opens his door more to reveal that he is just in pajama bottoms. "So anyway, Tom, I was wondering what happened to that laundry detergent you borrowed from me the other day. I'm kinda hoping you're done with it so I can do my laundry because, uh, as you can see..." He gestures to his nude chest. "I'm outta tops and soon, I'm gonna be running out of bottoms."

Tom blushes and sputters. "Y-yeah, sure, Danny. But, uh, I have one more load to do so is it okay if I just return it in the morning?"

"Cool beans." Danny winks. "Well, it's getting late... Always nice seein' ya Tommy and sorry for the lack of introductions, Tom's friend."

Danny steps out to stand in front of Dougie, he holds out his hand. "I'm Danny, Tom's neighbor. Nice to meet ya."

"I'm Dougie." Dougie takes Danny's hand in his and shakes. "I, uh, I work with Tom at the Starbucks down the street."

"Nice." Danny retracts his hand and steps backwards. "Well I better be gettin' back inside. It's pretty late and I think I'll head off to bed. G'night guys, nice meetin' ya, Dougs." And with that he disappears into his flat. The two blondes left to think about what the hell just happened.

"I'm gonna give you a little fact." Tom says. Dougie looks at Tom questioningly. "Valley Guys do not do well under pressure."

Dougie cracks a smile, knowingly. "I think I get it." He taps his nose with his left index finger, then he slips the key that was still in his hand into the keyhole and unlocks the door. Tom sighs as they walk into the room.

"To be, like, really honest with you. You're, like, on the dot." Dougie spins around in surprise. "Y-yeah. I'm, like, totally into him, y'know... why? Is he, like, way outta my league or something? Oh em gee!"

Dougie stands shocked then slowly starts smiling. "My man! Don't worry, you're, like, totally in his league. So don't worry, 'kay? You'll be with him in, like, no time... wait..."

"Ha! You went Valley Girl!"

"No I did not! And if I did, I'd be a Valley Guy!"

"I revoke what I said! If I'm gonna be a Valley Girl, you're, like, sooooooo gonna be a Valley Girl with me!" Dougie growls and collapses on the couch.

"Noooooooooo!" He whines.

* * *

**A/N 4: **Anyone else really digging ValleyGirl!Tom? I'm kinda liking it 'cause I finally let to have my inner Valley Girl released. Well, that's all. Deuces guys!


	4. Jack of All Trades and Sandwich Fetishes

The Awkward Meetings Between Two Acquaintances

* * *

**A/N: **I should probably tell you guys that timeline is more of a daily thing. Meaning you'll barely see any drastic time-skips, each chapter will just be the continuation of a day or it'll be the next day. Written June 6th, 2013.

**A/N 2: **Thanks again to deeplyinloves, kbeto, xxPUDDxx, and lozzigurl for reviewing. Also thanks to darkroge for favoriting. Love y'all!

* * *

Jack of All Trades and Sandwich Fetishes

* * *

Danny was that special type of person. For instance, he didn't just stop at sports. He wanted to do anything and virtually everything. He tended to get easily bored so when he was younger his parents signed him up for various clubs and activities. His first memory of his first interest was when he was only six, when his tiny hands grasped the neck of a guitar and his fingers strummed the strings that were attached. A melodious tune emitting from the beautiful, varnished wooden instrument. He was at a store in some mall in Philadelphia, with his parents. A strange man was talking to them, saying something about the guitar. His attention was brought away from the guitar when his mother spoke.

"Danny, dear, would you like to have that guitar?" She said. Danny vigorously nodded and strummed the guitar again. "Are you sure? You're going to have to take really good care of it, we'll also have to have someone teach you play."

"Yes, Mommy, I will. I really want it! I promise I'll practice every single day!" Danny assured.

"If you say so, bud." His father smiled as he crouched in front of Danny to ruffle his curly hair. "Maybe one day you'll end up a famous rock star!"

"You have to study really hard first!" His mother said. She was at the front counter with the strange man, pulling out her clutch to retrieve her card.

"Aw! But why do I have to study?" He whined to his mom.

"Because you want to be smart and famous right?" She said whilst handing the card to the man.

Danny pouted. "Hmm... I guess so."

"Oh, chin up, champ. School's fun! Plus you can show off your guitar playing skills at school, whenever there's a talent show!" His father said.

"Oh yeah!" Danny beamed. "I guess I could!"

* * *

Now he's waking up to the same guitar, hung up on the wall, a trophy, a memory, an achievement. It was the door to a whole world of possibilities. Whilst taking his guitar lessons, he got really into soccer that he decided to join the soccer team every summer. It lasted the majority of his childhood and part of his preteen years. After soccer he started writing articles for his high schools newspaper, it later evolved to small fictions, poetry, and songwriting. Just like his boredom, he could also get interested easily, expanding his talent capacity. He was told by a friend that he would be considered as the 'Jack of All Trades'.

To this day, he still doesn't understand what the hell that means. Typical Danny...

He props himself up on his elbows and blinks several times. He sits up more and rubs his eyes, he shivers slightly and really wishes that Tom would just bring him his detergent already, he ran out of bottoms and he was forced to sleep in thin boxers. The wool ones he had last night got dirty after Danny decided to have a midnight milk, his exhaustion caused him to accidentally spill some milk on his pajama bottoms. He kicks his blankets off with sock covered feet and stands up. He scratches his right ass cheek and then yawns. He does his morning routine of stretches and scratching various places of his body before heading to the kitchen to prepare breakfast, which was usually a sandwich. Today's sandwich, last nights, leftover grilled chicken on whole wheat, added fresh tomatoes and lettuce. He plopped himself down the couch and placed his plate on the coffee table, he grabbed the remote to his television and turned it on. He flipped through channel whilst munching on his sandwich. Then, his home phone rang. Danny sighs and leaves the TV on some porn channel to answer the phone. He snatches the phone off of its holder and looks at the caller ID.

'Georgia Horsley' It read. He sighs and takes another bite of his sandwich before hitting the answer button. Before he can mumble a polite 'good morning', Georgia is already talking in her speedy Californian accent.

"Hey Danny! What up? So anyway, I need, like, a huge favor from you. The clubs performing act is down with the flu and-"

"I'm gonna stop you there. I'll be there when you need me." He said in between bites then he hears his door bell ring. He walks over to the front door whilst still on the phone with his long time best friend.

"Oh em gee! You're the best Dan!" The girl squeals. Danny nods to himself and holds the phone with his right ear and shoulder, using his right hand to unlock and open his front door. "Oh, the perks of having the Jack of All Trades as a best friend."

"Still don't know what the hell that means." Danny groans.

"Oh, Danny... it's an expression that means-" He pulls the door open to find Tom standing there with his detergent in his hands. He smiles at the blonde.

"Hi Dan! I -uh- I just got done with my laundry last night, with the help of Dougie, and I remembered to bring this to you." Tom explains.

"O-okay, yeah. Just head inside and uh, put it on top of my washer. I'm kinda busy." He points to the phone on his ear and Tom instantly gets it. "The laundry rooms, past the kitchen."

"Are you, like, even listening to me?!" Georgia shouts into the receiver, nearly deafening Danny.

"Holy fucking shit, Georgia! You almost blew my fucking-"

"HOLY SHIT! WHAT IN THE NAME OF SWEET BABY JESUS?!" The exclamation makes Danny jump and he jogs to the living room to where Tom is speechlessly watching the porn Danny left on. Danny face-palms and audibly groans, he childishly stomps his foot on the hardwood floors.

"Georgia, I'll call you back!" Danny says into the receiver. "I gotta take care of something, I'll see you tonight at the club."

"Okay, later!" She replies. His attention is now completely on a still-in-shock Thomas. Tom snaps his head to Danny and realizes that he is in his boxers. Then a very false conclusion comes into Tom's mind.

"You're horny and you were, like, on the phone with some, like, phone sex operator and I came at, like, the wrong time and, like, this is, like, totally inappropriate and stuff and why do you have a sandwich?!" Tom squeaks in his signature Valley Girl speed.

Tom's conclusion shocks Danny and he jokingly plays along. "Because I have a sandwich fetish." He jokingly says. Tom takes this all too literally and runs to the laundry room to drop off Danny's detergent. Then he runs back out into the living room then out the door, but not before saying,

"Gotta go, have a nice day Danny!" He awkwardly says, once again in Valley Girl speed. Danny is left awestruck and confused, when all is once again clear, he simply shouts to the heavens.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

* * *

Back in Fletcher residence, gossip between two blondes unfolds.

"Danny has a sandwich fetish!"

"Shut. Up!"

* * *

**A/N 3: **So some Flones! In a weird, twisted way... and Georgia Horsley is introduced! Yes, she's Californian, I'm not being Cali-centric it's just that it's seems to suit her if she were to be American. Also Danny's Philadelphian! Don't worry you guys, like I said this is a day-to-day timeline, it may seem slow but, like I said it'll build up. So don't fret, 'kay? Well then, that's all! Deuces!


End file.
